


at the end of infinity (with you)

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, F/F, Female Kylo Ren, Humor, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: The last time she'd encountered Rey, she'd underestimated the girl, lost a fight, and lost out on a bounty.It wouldn't happen again.Kylo Ren runs into a rival bounty hunter while on a job, and things go slightly better than anticipated.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	at the end of infinity (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



> The title, of course, comes from Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy, which is basically the theme song for this fic.

Breha Organa-Solo hadn't gone by that name since she was seventeen. After a childhood spent shuffled between her father’s ship, her mother’s Senate chambers, and her uncle’s Jedi school, she’d struck out on her own, determined to carve her own way in the world without relying on her family’s name or reputations.

And it had worked; she had her _own_ fearsome reputation now. Breha Organa-Solo was no more; now she was Kylo Ren: intergalactic bounty hunter. 

But as she stood in a casino, drink in hand and an eye on her most recent target, all of that seemed far away and hard to remember. 

Maybe it was because she'd left her trademark helmet and uniform behind on her ship in an effort to be discreet. She would have vastly preferred to have stormed in, lightsaber blazing, but the bounty on Marq il-Habak called for him to be brought in alive, and there was no guarantee of _that_ if she started a blaster fight in the middle of a crowded casino. And she really needed that bounty if she was going to fix her hyperdrive anytime soon.

Unfortunately, il-Habak was an inveterate gambler— it was one of the many reasons for the bounty on his head. He’d been at the sabacc table for hours, and there was no sign he’d be leaving any time soon.

Kylo drained the last of her whisky and signaled for another from the droid behind the bar; at this rate, she’d be waiting all night.

When she turned back to the sabacc game across the room, her attention was caught by a new player. The dress was new— like Kylo’s, it had obviously been purchased to blend in with the casino's high-end clientele— but the hair, the eyes, the presence in the Force… those were only too familiar. 

Kylo stalked toward the gambling tables. The last time she'd encountered Rey, she'd underestimated the girl, lost a fight, and lost out on a bounty. 

It wouldn't happen again.

Kylo sat across the table from Rey and stared her down, tossing a few credits on the table. “Deal me in.”

Rey moved a hand to her hip, where Kylo suspected she had her lightsaber hidden. _Given to her by a pirate queen_ , she’d claimed. Not likely; Kylo would have recognized _that_ lightsaber anywhere. She’d probably just stolen it from an old wreck, like every other scavenger out there.

Not that Kylo Ren ever told the truth about where _her_ lightsaber came from.

Kylo glanced at her starting hand, and tried not to grimace. 

“What are you doing here?” Rey demanded.

“What does it look like?” Kylo drew a card from the deck.

il-Habak glanced between them. “You two know each other?”

“No,” Rey and Kylo said in unison. Rey glowered at Kylo. Kylo was tempted to make a face at her, but that would have been childish.

Rey glanced at her cards, then set them face-down on the table.

“Do you even know how to play this game?” Kylo couldn’t resist asking her.

“It can’t be that hard if _you’re_ playing it.”

il-Habak cleared his throat before Kylo could form a reply. Kylo turned her attention back to the table, where il-Habak had laid down his cards. She and Rey followed suit.

Kylo’s hand had been passably good, but Rey must have been a cheat or had the best beginner’s luck in the galaxy, because she got a perfect sabacc.

Kylo lost the next hand, too. And the hand after that. Rey grinned at her, and Kylo tried to ignore the feeling that if this continued, she’d be losing money on this job. Still, she was ready to be dealt in for a fourth hand when the sound of blasterfire caught her attention.

She turned toward the entrance of the casino. Half a dozen mercenaries in masks were standing under the golden, glittering arch that stood just in front of the doors. One of them was pointing a blaster at the ceiling. Each of them wore a badge with a humanoid skull on them— the symbol of a gang known as the Gray Death.

All around the casino, business had sputtered to a halt.

“Listen up,” one of the gangsters announced. “Hand over Marq il-Habak and we’ll get out of here.”

Just her luck— everyone in the galaxy was after this guy.

Kylo glanced at Rey. Her hand was already on her lightsaber. 

“Split the take?” Rey suggested.

Kylo nodded once. She could always get rid of Rey later. 

In unison, Kylo and Rey unsheathed and powered on their lightsabers. The gangsters took this as permission to fire on them, and with their matching blue blades, Rey and Kylo Ren deflected the blaster bolts back at them.

Rey grabbed il-Habak, and Kylo continued to deflect the blaster bolts, keeping the gangsters away. It was laughably easy, partly because it would take a whole battalion to stand up to a Force user, and partly because working with Rey was like working with an extension of herself. She didn’t even have to look to know where Rey was, and when Rey moved toward the wall of windows, Kylo knew without asking exactly why.

Together, the two of them crashed through the windows, leaping to the ground below. Without the Force, the fall could have been deadly. But for skilled Force users like them, it was nothing. 

il-Habak looked deeply shaken when they reached the ground. “Thank you so much,” he said. “I don’t know how I can possibly repay—”

“Shut _up_ ,” Rey groaned.

“My ship will be closer,” Kylo said. She’d hidden her ship only a few streets away, in an old smuggler’s cove. 

“Mine will be faster,” Rey said. Probably true, given the problems Kylo’s _Javelin_ had been having recently with its hyperdrive.

“Mine has better guns,” Kylo shot back.

“I thought you didn’t know each other?” il-Habak said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“We don’t,” Kylo said. “Now would you _shut up_?” The bounties she brought in dead were never this annoying.

"You're just annoyed that you weren’t the one to think of taking the whole casino hostage," Rey said. 

Kylo scoffed, and began walking toward the _Javelin_. She _had_ thought of it; it had just seemed more practical to attempt stealth. And look where that had gotten her.

The last time she'd encountered Rey, she'd underestimated the girl, lost a fight, and lost out on a bounty. 

It wouldn't happen again.

The three of them continued the rest of the way to the _Javelin_ in quiet. There, Rey helped Kylo shove il-Habak into the ship’s cargo hold, and the two of them made their way to the cockpit.

The two of them made for an odd sight, still in their sparkling dresses, but now a little worse for wear. Kylo had never had a copilot in her ship before, but Rey seemed to curl up in the copilot’s seat as if it belonged to her. 

Kylo checked the instruments one last time, and they took off.

As they exited the atmosphere, Rey said, “We need to get into hyperspace.”

“You think the Gray Death will be following us?” Their exit had been swift, and Kylo wasn’t certain what kind of ship they had.

“I’d rather not take the risk,” Rey said.

That seemed like a blatant lie, considering that both times she’d met Rey it had been because they both were running into trouble headfirst. At least Kylo could be relatively certain that Rey would be good in a firefight.

“Engaging hyperdrive,” Kylo said. The hyperdrive engaged, and she felt a flash of gratitude that it hadn’t completely given out yet.

That feeling was completely gone a moment later, when the _Javelin_ abruptly fell out of hyperspace. Kylo gritted her teeth, and pretended she couldn’t see the judgmental look Rey was giving her.

“You could have _mentioned_ that your hyperdrive is piece of garbage,” Rey said.

“If you kick the motivator a few times, it’ll usually kick back in.” 

Rey looked pained. “You can’t just— I’ll take a look at it.” Before Kylo could even form a reply, Rey was on the floor, exposed ship parts all around her.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Kylo couldn’t help but ask. There was a reason she never did her own repairs.

“Clearly I know more than you.”

If this had been anyone else, Kylo would probably have shoved them out the airlock already for being so annoying and kept the entire bounty for herself. Instead, she just crossed her arms, and watched as Rey did… whatever it was she did. There was a lot of fiddling around with wires and tiny metal parts. 

If she concentrated hard enough, Kylo could probably have named some of the parts— after all, Breha Organa-Solo had spent a dozen long afternoons in the guts of an old smuggler ship, helping wire it back together. But she’d never been any good at it, and when she’d become Kylo Ren, she’d let the knowledge fade away. 

Rey, on the other hand, was clearly a natural. 

Repairs always took too long, in Kylo’s opinion, but this one was surprisingly speedy. 

“Try it now,” Rey said. She was grinning, having scrambled back into the copilot’s seat, with her hair falling out of its buns. Kylo fought not to smile back at her.

Kylo engaged the hyperdrive again. As it flared into life, she held her breath. It made a threateningly loud noise, but it kicked in— they were speeding through hyperspace again.

“You did it,” Kylo Ren breathed out.

“So what’s that worth?” Rey asked. “Sixy, seventy percent of the bounty?”

Kylo gave her a flat look. 

Rey shrugged. “Worth a try.”

The trip to Lirin III took a few hours, long enough for Kylo and Rey to eat and change from their dresses into some of the older, more comfortable clothes Kylo had lying around her ship. The clothes dwarfed Rey, who was half a head shorter than Kylo, but she didn’t seem to mind.

They landed on Lirin III and let il-Habak out of the cargo hold, pulling him along between them. As it was the middle of the day on Lirin III, the streets were crowded, and they received more than a few sidelong glances.

Finally, they reached the gambling hall that served as headquarters for the gang leader who had put up the bounty on Marq il-Habak. Once inside, they handed off il-Habak and received their bounty with no problem. 

Kylo counted out the credits and handed half to Rey.

“This has been fun,” Rey said.

“Has it really?” Kylo asked. ‘Fun’ wasn’t the word she would have used.

“Sure. We should do it again sometime.” Rey pressed a kiss to Kylo’s cheek.

Startled, Kylo touched the spot Rey had kissed. “Your ship is still on the other side of the system,” she said. “And I hear there’s a ten thousand credit bounty on Wynne Gid.”

“The smuggler?” Rey sounded intrigued.

Kylo nodded.

“I’m in,” Rey said, smiling.

This time, Kylo didn’t stop herself from smiling back.


End file.
